The Thin Line between Love and Hate
by ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe
Summary: Hermione needs to think. How can she do that when a drunk gang of Slytherins are tailing her, and none of them are thinking rationally? And will their actions lead to consequences beyond her control? ONE SHOT DRAMIONE - R&R!


_Harry Potter – The Thin Line between Love and Hate_

**Characters: ****Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger****  
>Genre: <strong>**Romance/Hurt/Comfort****  
>Rating:<strong>** T for mention of sexual situations, language, angst and *giggle* snogging.**

**Summary: ****Hermione needs to think. How can she do that when a drunk gang of Slytherins are tailing her, and none of them are thinking rationally? And will their actions lead to consequences beyond her control?**

**So this is just a little idea that's been floating round in my head for a while, and I thought I may as well get it written down. My second Dramione one-shot, so please leave your thoughts/comments for me to look over! Every review will be taken as a compliment, or at least constructive criticism! Anon. reviews are also accepted, but if you have an account, please log in as I like to respond to every review individually...don't use your anonymity to leave flamers!**

**Enjoy!  
>ThisLooksLi~ a.k.a. Saskia xx (Sassi_Bear on Twitter)<strong>

**P.S. Special competition! There are FIVE McFly song references in this fic...if you can find them, tell me in a review! Teehee...Viva la GALAXY DEFENDERS!**

**~Hermione POV~**  
><span>I looked out across the vast lake, the residue tears drying slowly on my cheeks. Whenever I felt stressed, or angry, or frustrated, I would come here. It was calm, peaceful...it allowed me to think, to clear my head. After spending an hour or so sat on the banks of the lake, I always felt better. I stumbled to the base of the old yew tree that stood tall and sat down against it. I leant my head back and breathed in deeply. I was already feeling more serene. When I judged myself to be calm enough, I cast my thoughts back to the confrontation I had just experienced...

_..._

_*Flashback*  
>I opened the door to the disused classroom, hoping to find my copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' that I had in there the other day. The room was never occupied, so I usually took the opportunity to revise in there, as I work best in a classroom environment. The only people who came here were Ginny and I, as we occasionally did homework together, catching up outside of the craziness of the common room. At least...I thought Ginny and I were the only ones to use the room. Apparently not. And the other people...they didn't exactly use it for school work.<em>

_At my shocked gasp, Ron and Pansy sprung apart. They'd been VERY involved in some incredibly PASSIONATE kissing, and the hard lump in Ron's trousers was too obvious. Pansy's shirt was unbuttoned to her navel, and they both were rocking the 'sex hair' look. I looked between them, horror and disgust on my face._

"_Hermione, I can explain..." Ron reached for me feebly._

"_Really? I don't think this situation needs much explanation. It's pretty damn obvious what's going on here." I folded my arms across my chest, trying to hold myself together._

"_I'm sorry...'Mione..."_

"_Sorry's not good enough. This is way bigger than that."_

"_It's not what it looks, babe."_

"_I'll tell you how it looks. Right now, it looks like you and the school slut have been having it off behind my back. I obviously wasn't enough for you, so you had to get your thrills from elsewhere. And I highly doubt this is the first time this has happened, considering your current state of undress and err...arousal, Ronald. So tell me, is it not what it looks, Weasley? If it's not what I just described, what the bloody hell is it then?" I raised an eyebrow, trying my hardest to disguise my heart breaking in my chest. Ron looked from me to Pansy, and I saw his face harden._

"_Fine then. It is pretty much what you described. We've been together for over a year now, Hermione, and still not going any further than kissing. Forgive me for finding someone who has no such qualms. I wanted to do it one time...so I could have a bit more experience before I got into those uptight pants of yours. The thing is...Pansy is addictive. So forgive me for being male." Ron sneered._

"_How long?" I choked. May as well hammer the final damn nail into the coffin._

"_Three months." Ron said with satisfaction. He stood there expectantly...expecting what? Me to throw myself at him and have wild, threesome sex with my cheating boyfriend and his whore? Not likely._

"_Ron?" I walked slowly towards him, my face completely expressionless. He stood there cockily, his erection just as...well, err...erect as ever. "In case you hadn't guessed...you're dumped." With the last word, I jerked my knee up sharply until it made contact with his hard dick, leaving him rolling round on the floor, clutching his crotch, his eyes watering. I looked up at Pansy, who was standing there shamelessly. "He's all yours." I said softly, before turning and walking out. As soon as I was outside, I broke down in tears and ran._

_*End of flashback*_

...

I opened my eyes, not surprised to find the tears streaming down my face again. My vision was blurred as I looked out across the lake. I had known that Ron and I would be taking the inevitable step to the next stage soon, but...I had no idea that he wanted it _that_ much. To go off with Pansy Parkinson, Hogwarts Hoe Extraordinaire...how desperate was he? God knows he must have contracted all sorts of diseases from her...she's basically the good time that everyone's had. If you looked in the dictionary, under 'Whore', it would actually say 'Pansy Parkinson'. I can't believe that Ron...well, actually, I can. I don't really have any choice; I've seen the evidence for myself now.

But surely someone would've known something? I mean...Harry is Ron's best friend, didn't he notice Ron's extra-curricular activities? And Pansy...she must have boasted about it to her little minions...how can word not have gotten around? This is Hogwarts, where you can't keep a secret, and where rumours are blown up out of proportion! Did they actually manage to keep it quiet? Or did everyone know apart from me, and no one had the balls to say it? I hid my face in my hands, finally facing up to the truth. I wasn't good enough for him. I've loved him since third year, and only now do I realise that I'm not good enough for him. I obviously never was. He only ever wanted to get in my 'uptight pants'.

**~Fred POV~**

I looked over at the lake, wondering if I could tempt the Squid to the surface. The oily liquid on its skin was something George and I wanted to experiment with...a chance contact had turned our skin bright blue! Initially, nothing seemed amiss, until I caught sight of someone sitting in the shadow of the big yew tree. I squinted, trying to see who they were. They had brown, curly hair...Hermione! I cocked my head on one side, attempting to figure out what she was doing. She raised a hand to her face and...wiped away tears? Why was she crying? And why the hell wasn't Ron there to comfort her? Not that I'm perfect boyfriend material, but if your girlfriend's upset, you give her a hug. It's like, guy law. I jogged over to her, hoping that I could be mature enough to see what was wrong with her. I crouched down next to her...her face was in her hands, she hadn't noticed me. I awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. Her face shot up, and she looked at me wildly, her eyes red.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" I asked gently. Her forehead creased, and her mouth set in a tight line.

"You want to know what's wrong? Why don't you ask your scumbag brother?" She hissed. My eyes widened in confusion.

"Ron? What did he do?" I asked, my voice rising in concern.

"Don't patronise me, George."

"Fred." I corrected automatically.

"Whatever. Don't pretend like you, and the whole damn school doesn't know." She snarled, looking murderous. My concern climaxed, and was quickly replaced with anger.

"Hermione." I turned her face towards mine. "What did he do?" I asked sharply.

"He's only been shagging Pansy Parkinson for the past three months." She choked. I felt myself go from angry to furious.

"He's what?" I couldn't believe it.

"You heard." She sighed.

"The..." I saw red. How could he cheat on such a nice girl like Hermione? She was practically my sister! Ron had been brought up better than this. "I'm going to fucking kill him." I sprang up and sprinted towards the castle, intent on finding my little brother, ripping him from Parkinson's arms (or southern regions, as it may be) and pulling him fucking limb from fucking limb.

**~Hermione POV~**

I watched Fred run off towards the castle with renewed hope. He honestly hadn't got a clue about what Ron had been doing. Maybe he wasn't the only one. Maybe they had kept it quiet...so maybe people weren't keeping everything from me! I managed a small smile...at least there was one bright thing in this cauldron of black. I wiped my face one more time and pushed my hair back from my face. Merlin, I bet I looked like a right wreck. I decided to spend another ten minutes here to calm myself down before heading back to the castle to face up to everyone. People always felt more sympathy for the person who got cheated on. Hopefully, they hadn't all been laughing behind my back for the past three months with Ron and Pansy. I looked into the depths of the lake, trying to leave behind my sadness, anger, and broken heart. I focused on breathing deeply, not allowing any sobs to hitch in my throat. I'd done enough crying. It was time to 'man-up' as they say. I continued my deep breathing; in, out...in, out...in...out...in...I was jerked out of my reverie by drunken shouting. I spun round, trying to find the source...there. A group of people were heading towards my tree, shouting and laughing. I squinted, and sighed. Slytherins. They'd obviously got their hands on a load of Firewhiskey and were fully enjoying it. I pulled myself up from the ground, hoping to make it back to the castle without drawing their attention. Pfff. I wish.

"Oi, Granger! Over here, Granger!" I could hear their catcalls and wolf whistles, and I cursed inside. Dammit. "Granger! I expect you to look at me when I'm talking to you." They were right in front of me now, and I was forced to look up at the face of the speaker. Blaise Zabini. I raised an eyebrow, acceptant of the abusive tirade I knew I would be subject to. He stumbled back in mock-shock (or drunkenness – who knew?). "My God, Granger, have you been crying? Give it up everyone, the brain-box Mudblood has feelings!" There was jeering and pisstake applause within the group, and Zabini looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Piss off, Zabini. I'm really not in the mood for your crap today." I snapped, and made to push past him. He grabbed my wrist and spun me round to face him.

"Now, now Granger. Temper, temper. You don't speak to a pure-blood like that, you don't speak to a Slytherin like that, and above all, you do not speak to me like that. Understood?" He squeezed my wrist, and I flinched against the pain. "Now then...let's be civilised." His minions laughed. "Why are you crying then, Granger? Did you fall and scrape your knee-knee?" His voice slipped into a childish tone, mocking. I clenched my fists. I was aching to do to him what I did to Malfoy in third year and smack him.

"You want to know why I've been crying? Fine then. Your hoe has been sleeping with my boyfriend for the past three months." Zabini's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yeah, that's right. The girl that you've probably all shagged has been fucking my boyfriend for three months. How many of you was she shagging too, huh? Bet you wouldn't have let her open her legs for you if you knew that Pansy had been riding the 'blood traitor' Ron Weasley." As I made the air quotes, I noticed a lot of the males in the group looking very sheepish...Zabini being in the fore centre. I glared at them all. "So, yes, that's why I've been crying. So would you _please_ let me pass?" I looked pointedly at my arm that was still being clenched in Zabini's fist. He let go, looking furious.

"You know what, Granger? I think you're lying. None of us are denying that Parkinson is a bit easy..." There were more jeers to that statement. "...but I highly doubt that she'd sink so low as Weasley." The group nodded, following Zabini's lead. Since when did they all follow his lead? I thought they all trailed after Malfoy like sick lil puppies! Speaking of which...where was the ferret? Thinking back, I realised that I hadn't seen him in the big group of 'popular' Slytherins for a couple of weeks. I wonder what had happened? "Do you know what the punishment is for lying to the King of Slytherin?" I raised an eyebrow at Zabini's self-given title. "Well, usually, it's just a hex to land you in the hospital wing for a couple of days, but...you see, darling Mudblood, I'm drunk. I'm not thinking straight. So...I will live out my fantasies." I stumbled a step backwards, suddenly scared of what he was planning. He laughed, revelling in my discomfort. "Run then, Mudblood. I dare ya!"

"Since when have you been the King of Slytherin? I thought that was always Malfoy!" I called, trying to distract him away from his 'punishments'. He looked furious, and strode towards me threatening me. He grabbed my chin and squeezed, forcing me to look at him. He was only a few centimetres away from my face, and I could easily smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I've been the King of Slytherin ever since Malfoy disobeyed the Dark Lord and became traitorous. Don't _ever_...say his name in my presence again." I couldn't stop myself shaking. Zabini was honestly scary. I leant away from him and he moved back, laughing loudly. I stepped out of his grasp, getting ready to run. Suddenly, he turned on me, wand drawn. He shouted a curse, and I found myself flying through the air. I twisted round, trying to stop the fall, or at least see where I was going to land. I saw inky blackness rushing towards me, and I couldn't stop the scream ripping from my vocal cords. The loud laughs and guffaws of the Slytherin gang were the last thing I heard before I painfully hit the surface of the lake, and started to sink.

**~Draco POV~**

I looked across ruefully at the gang. I used to be the leader. Everyone used to look up to me, and do as I told them to, laughed at my jokes...not anymore. Not even Crabbe and Goyle listened to me anymore, and they were probably too stupid to know what had happened anyway. Parkinson hadn't sneaked into my room for three weeks. Not that I particularly liked her or anything, but you know things are bad when even the resident whore doesn't want to know. I watched them as Blaise led them in the bullying of a helpless student. I couldn't even see who they were having a go at, but I wished I was with them anyway. Being unpopular sucked.

Suddenly, I sat up straighter. Blaise had raised his wand, and I saw their victim go flying into the air. I watched in worry as the person went plunging into the lake, and the gang strode off, laughing. What. The. Hell. When I was leader, they'd never do anything like that. This was serious. Whoever that person was...they were in trouble. The lake is really deep, and they hit the surface pretty hard...I wouldn't be surprised if they were knocked out, or at least had the air knocked out of them. I sighed. Being evil was sooo much easier. Now I'd have to go do the good, 'Boy-Scout' thing of diving into the _freezing_ lake to help whoever the unfortunate sod was. I ran over, taking off my cloak as I sprinted. I kicked off my shoes and executed a perfect dive into the lake, in roughly the right place. I opened my eye, ignoring the sting of the stagnant water and looked round for whoever it was. _There_. It was a girl...I could tell the long hair. Ahh well, at least now I could be their 'prince' (!). They weren't moving much...gradually floating towards the bottom. I sighed inwardly and kicked towards them, moving closer with powerful strokes. I finally got near enough to loop an arm around their waist, and they turned to me in shock. Oh, holy titty fuck. It was Granger. Just my freaking luck. She looked like she was about to struggle, but I looked at her sternly and started kicking back towards the surface, keeping hold of her with one arm. She made a feeble effort to kick her legs behind us, trying to help. Pfff, I didn't need her help. All those hours spent pumping iron in my father's gym are not wasted.

We finally broke the surface, and we both gasped for air. I pulled us towards the bank, and guided Granger's hands onto the side. She grabbed at it wildly, sobbing. I sprang out of the lake, pushing my hair back from my face. I turned back and grabbed her by the upper arms. "Come on...out you get." I spoke calmly, not wanting to worry her anymore. I used all my strength to pull her out from the water, and she collapsed in a shaking heap on the grass, shivering and crying. I grabbed my discarded cloak and wrapped it round her. It was only when she turned to look at me when I realised I was being far too nice. Ahh well, since I'm already halfway to hell... "You okay? Not gonna die anytime soon?" I tried to keep my voice as emotionless as possible, but somewhere, through some damn crack, concern leaked into it. She looked up at me with eyes shining with tears.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" She said bitterly. I sighed, trying to control the shivers that were threatening to come to the surface.

"Granger. I just saved your life. A little bit of gratitude would be nice." I tried to make myself sound harsh.

"Why?" She asked simply. She took a deep breath and continued. "You've not been hanging round with Zabini and all that crew for ages, and now you're saving me from them? What the hell is going on, Malfoy? I thought you were like, Voldemort's little pet." I flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"I screwed up." I stated softly. I shivered; thinking of the punishment from _him_ that I knew was imminent. Hermione looked slightly confused...wait, _Hermione?_

"What happened?" She frowned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to explain to you how exactly I screwed up. Let's just say that I wouldn't be surprised if my days were numbered now." I snapped. I closed my eyes to send back the tears that were trying to spill over. I shook my head. "Anyway...we need to get you to the hospital wing. Come on." I put an arm around her and helped her stand. I rearranged the cloak (my cloak! _My cloak!_) around her shoulders and guided her towards the castle. As we walked, I could tell that she was thinking.

"Even if you have err...fallen out of favour or something...why did you help me? I mean...you've hated me since first year, and the feeling is completely mutual. And it was your old best friend who chucked me in the damn lake...why did you help?" She looked bewildered...and to be honest, so was I.

"Honestly, Granger? I haven't got a clue. I think maybe I've decided that since I can't be completely badass anymore...I may as well do a good deed once in a while." I sighed, shaking my head. If only my father could see me now...actually, no. He disowned me. I don't really want him to see me.

"Yes, but...you hate me." She stated. I didn't answer straight away. Something was dawning on me...something I didn't want to admit. I realised in shock that this had been happening for a while...I just didn't acknowledge it. Oh crap...I think I...

"Maybe..." _Change the subject, Draco._ "Why were you by the lake anyway?" I asked, trying to keep her talking while I figured something out in my head.

"Oh...I went there to calm myself down..." She looked sad. I couldn't help but ask her why. "I walked in on Ron and...Pansy." She bit her lip, and I was astonished to see tears glistening in her eyes again.

"When you say walked in on them...do you mean they were...?" She nodded, and I inwardly cursed. Damn that ginger prick for hurting her. (_Um, Draco? Since when do you care?_). "Pansy and Weasley?" She nodded again, a tear falling down her cheek. I had a strange urge to wipe it away. (_What the hell, Draco? Pull yourself together man!_) "Well, that's one for the record books!" I said drily, and Hermione gave a small giggle (_Hermione? HERMIONE?_). "Seriously...wasn't expecting that one." I smirked.

"Oh...weren't you and Pansy...?" Hermione (_Oh, for GOD'S sake Draco..._) said.

"No. Not really. How long have Pansy and Weasley...you know."

"Three months." She whispered, and broke down in sobs. I looked round...we were still in a little thicket by the lake. No-one was around to stare. I stopped, and before I could give myself chance to back down, I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry onto my already wet robes. She stiffened, but then relaxed in my embrace, slipping her skinny arms around my waist and crying herself out. I stroked her damp hair, all the while mentally kicking myself. (_Draco Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing? Hugging a Mudblood while she balls her eyes out over her boyfriend cheating? Your father would shoot you...you should be shooting yourself. You need to stop this...take her to the Hospital Wing and then never look or talk to her again, unless it is to insult..._) My mind continued to have a go at me, but I found myself unable to stop. My realisation from earlier had never been more clear. I swallowed, and plucked up the courage to speak.

"Hermione?" She looked up sharply at my use of her first name. "You know what you said earlier...that I hate you?" She nodded slowly, her skin still looking clear through the tearstains. "Well, maybe there's only a thin line between hate...and love." Her eyes widened in shock as I brought my head down to her level and kissed her softly on her full lips. I pulled back after only a few seconds, preparing myself to be...rejected. She looked into my eyes in confusion, but then her gaze softened.

"Draco?" I smiled at her calling me by my first name. "Here's another one for the record books." She put a hand on my cheek, and pulled me back down to her lips. I smiled again against her mouth as the Death Eater inside me curled up in a corner and cried.

**~Hermione POV~**

Draco walked me into the hospital wing, one arm supporting me round my waist. I leaned against him perhaps a little more than necessary, still buzzing from what we'd just shared. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over, fussing over us.

"Oh my dear, what happened here? Both on a bed please...oh dear!" She pulled Draco's arm from round me and sat me on a bed.

"Madame, please look after Granger first...she's in a more serious condition." Draco gestured towards me, smiling with his eyes. I blushed slightly.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains round my bed and handed me some clean robes and a few big, fluffy towels. I decided I may as well tell the truth...piss of Zabini and all.

"I was down by the lake, when Blaise Zabini and a big group of Slytherins came along...they were all drunk...and he started picking on me for no reason...when I tried to run, he cast some sort of spell, and it threw me into the lake." I bit my lip.

"Oh Merlin...I will have to inform the Headmaster of this!" She continued to towel me dry, before leaving me to get changed. I got into the dry robes, and tied my hair back. I could hear her quizzing Draco over what he saw, and I smiled. I still couldn't really believe what he'd done...and he kissed me? I blushed...I suppose I'd always kinda liked him, I guess. Like he said...there's only a thin line between love and hate, and I think we just crossed it. The curtains round my bed were pulled back, and the lovely Matron smiled at me.

"You've both been very lucky...Miss Granger, it is a miracle that you weren't badly hurt, and also that Mr Malfoy was willing to risk his health to help you. You both may go, provided that neither of you partake in any strenuous activities for the next week. That means, Mr Malfoy, no Quidditch training!" She nodded towards the door as we both left.

"You're the boss, Madame Pomfrey!" Draco called behind him. As soon as we were out of the Hospital Wing, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby broom closet, where he kissed me passionately again. I pulled back, smiling.

"Now, now, Draco, we're under orders not to partake in any strenuous activities!" I teased.

"Screw that." He grinned.

...

A little while later, I was sat comfortably in Draco's arms. It still seemed surreal, but I wasn't one to complain. He kissed my hair.

"Are we going to go public?" He asked.

"Not yet...I want to make Ron feel awful first!" I said brightly. He laughed, and squeezed me.

"I'm glad that I've got you, Hermione." I blushed, before pecking him on the cheek.

"And, Draco? You said that you screwed up. Remember...you can rely on me. You're not alone. I'll help you in any way I can." I smiled comfortingly at him.

"Right now? I don't care about that. All I know is that I wanna hold you, so that's what I'm going to do." I laughed, and leaned into his chest. We'd definitely crossed the line, and I really didn't give a damn.

**Review!**


End file.
